GoHo
GoHo is an army with a GoWi, GoWiPe or GoWiWi core to take out the archer queen and any potential double big bombs, and hogs to take out the majority of the defenses. The GoWi core is released first, and the hogs are generally released once the archer queen has been taken out. In an effective GoHo attack, the golems and barbarian king continue to tank for damage in the center of the base while the hogs are taking out all of the defenses on the sides. Best Bases for GoHo The best base for a GoHo attack is essentially a TH9 or TH10 base that looks like it might be good for an all hog attack. In general, it would have the following characteristics: * Tight base with many walled off sections and few spaces. At the very least - ** No spaces for double big bombs OR poorly placed double big bombs that your hogs will likely avoid when going from defensive structure to defensive structure OR double big bomb that can be triggered by your lure or by your GoWi core. ** Relatively few single spaces that your hogs would run over where springs might be. * An archer queen that is accessible by your GoWi core. * Clan castle that can be lured. * No inferno towers, or inferno towers set to single target and easily accessible. * The best GoHo base is one that has a predictable path that your hogs will take, through sections of defenses that can be covered with single heals. * Chief Pat's Base (google this common internet base!) '''is an '''excellent base for a GoHo attack. General Advice # Always lure the clan castle first. A clan castle with a dragon or a lavahound can be detrimental to a GoHo attack if your GoWi core does not take it out. The best way to accidentally miss taking out the clan castle is to forget to lure. # With the lure, try to trigger big bombs and skeleton traps if you can. # Send your GoWi core on the side of the base with the archer queen. If you have a choice (AQ is south, you can go SW or SE, for example), approach from the side with a possible double big bomb, or the side with more inferno towers, xbows and/or wizard towers. Try to trigger single big bombs and skeleton traps with your GoWi core if you can. # The best time to send in your hogs is when (A) the archer queen is dead, (B) your golems/BK are heading toward the core of the base and © your golems/BK are NOT dead. The most effective GoHo attacks have the golems tanking for your hogs to some extent. Hogs can be sent in one or two waves depending on the base. # Bring at least two heal spells, three if at all possible. Don't rush your heals. To maximize the effectiveness of your heal spells, you should try to hold off placing them until your hogs are about to die. If your heals are overlapping, you are doing it wrong. # Place your heals over spaces that are likely big bombs. # As with GoWi attacks, keep your golems ahead of the wizards and the hogs and going in roughly the same direction as the hogs. The hogs can be released at up to a 90 degree angle from your GoWi*. You should seldom need to release your hogs on the opposite side of the base as the golems, because your golems will not tank for your hogs on the opposite side of the base. # As with GoWi attacks, funnel the wizards. # As with GoWi attacks, spread out the GoWi core but not too much. Deploy the golems to occupy as many defenses as possible without gaps in between their coverage. Do not allow your wizards to cluster in a single spot. # Save a couple of wizards for cleanup if you can. Example armies: - Cho's patented GoHo army that works for many bases: 1 Golem, 13 Wizards, 4 Wallbreakers, 25 Hogs, 5 Archers + 1 Golem in CC. 3 Heal Spells, 1 Jump/Rage (depending on the base), and 2 Poisons (1 Poison and 1 Haste if 100% sure that the CC contains a lavahound)